Friends in Love!
by Pinkrose786
Summary: Trunks Goten Bulla and Pan have finally come of age and will take part in the annual saiyan hunt. Will romance blossom. Only time will tell. Plant Vegeta was never destroyed. Mainly a TP with GB. There will be a slight surprise, with a new threat. On hold
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it characters**.

A/N: With the help of one of my friends I started a new story. It a Pan and Trunks and a little of Goten and Bulla. Now in my story Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bulla are all 17. Work with me now it is** FANFICTION!**

* * *

****

It was a warm morining in May. Everything and everyone were at peace. Now that the evil tryant Freeza and the over zealous King were out of there lives. At the watchful eye of King Vegeta the Saiyans were all getting ready for the annual hunt. This is the time of year were the un-mated attempted to find mates.

At the palace a young prince was waken from his slumber by the morning sun. Rising out of bed but not fully awaken, he went to take a shower and brush his teeth. Giving a boyish grin he wrap a towel around his waist and went to get dressed. He dress in black baggy pants and a simple black muscle shirt.

Then he made his way to the cafeteria, on his way there he bump into one of best friends Goten.

"So, anymore chicks hounding you to make them yours."

Trunks gave a smirk, "You'd be surprised if I told you no one bothered me for a week wouldn't you."

Goten gave a grunt of disbelieve. "Any ideas on who you _are_ going to hunt this year, now that we finally come of age."

Trunks shrugged and walked into the cafeteria. "Haven't really thought about it." They got in line an proceeded to get there food.

They sat at a table in the far corner.

"Trunks I'll been wondering, do you think Vegeta-sama would kill me if I Hunted..um..Bulla." Goten said with a nervous chuckle.

Trunks choked on the food he was eating, and looked at Goten with curiosity then he gave a smirk of arrogance.

"Well?" Goten asked.

Just when he was about to answer Bulla and Pan entered. They walked over to there friends. Bulla sat besides Trunks and Pan sat beside Goten.

"So, are you guys anxious about tonight?" asked Bulla

"If by anxious you mean ready for it to be over then yes." replied Pan in her usually grouchy voice.

Trunks chuckled but keep eating. "Yeah I know what you mean Pan-chan, the only people who will go after me only want me for power and maybe a good lay." Bulla said in a huff.

"Not necessary." Goten said. When Bulla looked at him he gave a smirk.

Just then one of Vegeta royal guards came up to the group to tell them that they had been summon by the King. The gang immediately left for the throng room. When they entered the Throng room and walk up to King Vegeta they all bow with there right hand over there hearts. All four of them had a deep respect for The King and of course his Queen.

"Yes Father." said/asked Trunks.

"You may rise." King Vegeta stated. So they did, but they dare not look him directly in the eye, a blank show of disrespect.

"We just wanted to inform you guys that there will a be a ball tomorrow night." said Bulma speaking from her sit beside her mate.

"What's the occasion?" asked Bulla.

"None really just felt like having one." said Bulma "Okay Momma, come on Pan lets go find some dresses." Pan groaned, bowed to the King and Queen and left with one for her best friends. With them gone that only left Goten and Trunks standing before the King an Queen. Then Trunks smirked thinking of a question his best friend asked him earlier.

"Father I been wondering what would you do if someone was to hunted Bulla." Goten sweat drop anime style. To him the room seem to get hot and smaller all of a sudden. There was a eerie silence as they wait for Vegeta answer.

At first Vegeta got tense at the thought one anyone touching his Princess. Then he glanced at the ever nervous Goten and relax.

"As long as no one takes advantage of her, and if she happy with them then we shouldn't at all a problem." he answered with authority.

Trunks smirk got wider after this, he bowed grabbed his shell shocked friend and left, but first he asked "Father when is the hunt suppose to take place?"

"A week from today." With that they left. "Well Goten there is your answer."

"Uh hu." he said still and a state of shock. Trunks laughed at his friends behavior.

"Anyways Goten I'm going to prepared myself for the ball and the Hunt. See Ya later." With that he flew the rest of the way to his room and Goten did the same.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think the first chapter** **was really for you to get the meaning of this story. Also leave a review if you want to of course. Love Pinkrose786!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.**

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. Okay I don't know if anyone was wondering this but they all have tales and of course they live on Planet Vegeta. Also in this chapter a little Pan and Trunks action. Okay now on with the story.

* * *

The winds was blowing through there hair. As the two Saiyan girls flew from the palace to the royal mall. They were headed to the same destination and there mind were on the same thing, but about two very different people. 

'Oh Trunks will you ever return my love for you.' thought Pan with a sigh.

"Pan, lets stop here I think they might have something of interest." Pan was so caught in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear her friend.

"Uh, oh sure." They landed an walk into the mall. They proceed to go in and out of several different stores. Not seeing or not liking what they saw.

"Bulla this is boring, we haven't brought a single thing. I really am ready to go home." Pan stated trying her hardest to keep her voice down.

"Don't worry Pan I'll get you home to Trunks in a minute, lets just look in this last store." Bulla said walking on ahead, but not missing how her friend turned three different shades of red.

Pan was shocked, sure Bulla knew of her love for Trunks but she never said it aloud. Pan sighed, "Whatever Bulla but lets make this the last one. I mean come on we have plenty of dressed at home in our _closet_."

"Sure." said Bulla. When they walk in the store they both immediately saw the dress the wanted. Bulla ran up to a dress that was baby blue it was long with a v line. The back was out but with crises cross structure. (As you can see I'm not good at describing clothes.)

Pan dress was creamy white. They front was made like a chest. With strings to tied at the back. It had three opening in the front each with the design of butterflies. It flared out at the bottom.(Hope you got what I was trying to describe.)

They paid for the dressed and proceed to go back to the palace. When they made it back they both went there separate ways to get ready for the ball.

I wonder if Trunks will hunt me. Probably not I bet he doesn't even love be beyond that of a friend. Why is he so blind, can't he se how much I love him. Pan was so deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention to were she was going. "Ouch, who put a wall here?" she asked aloud.

Then she heard someone chuckle. "Not a wall but a really handsome Prince." Trunks said helping here up. "Where you been all day Pan. It been quit boring around here without ya." he asked pushing her against he wall.

"I..um..went to look for dresses with Bulla." she said his proximately was making her nervous and excited. "Really." he said leaning to take her wrist in his hand and hold them above her head. He was looking her deep in the eyes. Then he kissed her, Pan was completely shocked, but then she relaxed and kissed him back. Pan moan and Trunks took this as and advantage and invaded her mouth with his tongue. He detached his hand from her wrist and Pan wrap her arms around his neck. Trunks moaned and grabbed Pan hips to pull her closer. Then he was gone.

The warmth she felt from the embrace vanish. She was still dazed from the kiss and slide down the wall into the floor. Oh my Kami, I..I kissed him my first..

With that Pan went to her room showered and got ready for the ball.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think. I know it was short but I'm trying to bulid up the mood. Also I promise the next chapter will be longer. Next chapter you guess it a Ball!! Also review it you want to Love Pinkrose786! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Dragonball Z or any of it characters.**

A/N: Okay this one is for Kayuka who been kind enough to review both of my chapters. Also to quell the suspense of any other r/r. Okay now on with the story.

* * *

After my confrontation with Trunks I nearly ran to my room. Upon entering my room I notice my dress was laying neatly on my bed. I walk over to admire it beauty, then decided to have a shower. After having the quickest shower in the world. I rushed back into my room with a towel around my body and using a smaller one to dry my hair.

I search my dresser for my small compact makeup kit. Which was giving to me by Bulla. I applied a small amount of mascara and lip gloss. I never was into makeup so why started now.

Walking over to my bed I quickly slip on my dress which was quit form fitting, and wrap my tail around my waist. I put my hair in a simple but neat bun. Put on the shoe Bulla said would go perfect with my dress, and made my way to the Throne room.

Upon open my door I was greeted by the ever glorious Bulla, who was deck out in her blue dress.

I smiled and allowed her to enter. I compliment her on her dress. She smiled and thank me and gave me my on compliment, then we quickly made our we down the hall the to the Throne room, as we approach the room Goten came around the corner, he offered me and Bulla his hand and escorted us in.

As we entered the room the ball had already stared, the room was filled with a hundred or more Saiyan. All dress in there best. As I came into the room my eyes immediately sought out Trunks. I spotted him in the middle of the crowd dancing with the Queen. As our eyes meet he gave me a smirk, I smiled/blushed and turned away.

As I turned around I noticed Goten and Bulla moving to the dance floor. Bulla seemed quit content in the arms of my uncle. I sigh and decided to get something to eat.

Suddenly I felt someone hand slide around my waist, barely touching my tail.

"What is it Trunks?" I asked looking around the room at the many couples dances.

He chuckled and started to rub my midsection in a hypnotizing way. "Did you enjoy the kiss I gave you earlier?" he whisper just above my ear.

I close my eyes for a moment and reply, "Not as much as you did."

He pulls me closer to his body and plant a light butterfly kiss on my cheek, and retreats to his Father side. I sighed and took a seat.

**On the dance floor**

"Having a good time so far?" asked Goten looking into Bulla eyes.

Bulla smiles at Goten and answer, "Of course, what's not to love."

He stares into her eyes for a while before reaching up to rub his finger against her lip. "Bulla how would you react if I was to kiss you now?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Why don't you kiss me and find out." she whisper. Goten smirked and leaned in to kiss her. As there lips meet, to Bulla it was the best experience in the world, and they both simultaneously thought 'Wow!'

* * *

A/N: Hey I know I promise a longer chapter but it more fun to keep you guys wondering.Okay so what did you think, was there enough T/P action? I put the last part in there for you G/B fans. Oh yeah reviews are welcomed!!!! Next chapter the fun part starts, meaning a hunt. Love Pinkrose786 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it characters. **

**A/N: ****Thanks for the exquisite reviews. On with the story.**

* * *

At the palace a young Saiyan was woken from her sleep by the butterflies in her belly. Today was the day that the Hunt took place. Today was day that she found out if Trunks really loved her. Rising out of bed she made her way to her shower. After having a refreshing shower she brush her teeth. She wrap a towel around her and used a smaller one to dry her hair.

Walking back into her room she put the smaller towel on her bed and proceed to find herself something to wear. She wasn't looking for anything formal because one they would be getting chase, and two she needed to protect her body. She pick her best Saiyan armor, and of course it was royal blue with white boots and gloves. She quickly dressed, brushed her shoulder length her and left for the Throne room.

Walking through the double doors she noticed that she was fashionable late. She spotted Bulla and started to walked up to her.

"Hey B what did I miss." she asked looking around the very crowed room.

"Nothing much they just explain the _Rules."_ Bulla said looking peeved at her friends tardiness

"My bad, geez I want be late again." Pan nearly snap. "So were are Trunks and Goten, as a matter of fact were are any of the bachelors."

Bulla sighed. "We are not allowed to see the guys until the Hunt actually starts, meaning we want know who's coming after us until they are actually coming."

Pan looked at her friend in concerned. She seems really stressed. "Bulla what got you so depressed." she asked trying to be a good friend.

"Nothing much, I mean it rather silly. It just…what if Goten doesn't come after me, and some power-hungry idiot does."

Pan smiled, "You needed worry, I know my Uncle and her really does care for you." Just as Bulla was about to comment Vegeta announced that the Hunt had begun. All the girls in the room were running, all trying to get out of the door.

Pan looked at Bulla and point to the ceiling. Without hesitation they flew to the ceiling and busted out. Once they were out they immediately fled to the safety of the forest.

"Bulla, I think it'd be better if we separate." Bulla agreed but didn't leave without giving Pan a huge and mouthing good luck.

Pan watch her go and continued into the forest. (A/N: Just so you know I'm about to go to Bulla now.)

Unknown by Bulla as she made her way through the forest she was being followed. She turned as she suddenly heard a twig snap. She freak and flew at break neck speed. The being following her chuckled and continued. She was hiding behind a bush, that was about 50 feet in front of the person that was following her.

"Hm, she gotten faster. Now worries I'll catch her." He lifted his nose to the air and flew after her scent. He followed her scent to the bush to where she was hiding and chuckled, causing Bulla to come out and take flight again.

Before she took off she got a good look at his face. It cause her great happiness, because it was the face of beloved. This also caused her to come down a bit. Okay now he is following my scent, so I better try to mask it. At this she flew into a cave and press her body to the wall. Her plan as that her scent would be so strong in the forest that he wouldn't noticed the small trail leading to the cave.

Goten landed right outside of the cave and sniff the air again. Her scent was everywhere, but that's not what gave her away. It was the shallow breathing he heard. The followed the sound into the cave.

Bulla heard him come in. She didn't know whether to be afraid or excited. She settle for the latter, and held her breath completely. She watch as he looked around and sniffed the air, and looked right at her hiding place.

The smirk on his face grew wider, and his tail unwrap itself from around his waist and he wrap it around her and pulled her to his body.

"Where do you get off trying to run from me." he purred with delight. Bulla just smirk and Goten kissed her. He lowered her to the ground and removed her and his clothes, his hand, tail, and tongue never cease there caress. Her flesh was on fire and she felt a deep longing in heart, for Goten.

Her own hand was grasping his muscular back. Trying to get him if even possible to move closer to her overheated flesh.

Her roaming went father until she meet this tail and started to caress it. Goten groan but didn't stop his ministrations. Goten looked up at her and her eyes were full of love. She didn't even have to nod to tell him to go ahead. With one quick motion he was inside of her, breaking her barrier. Bulla through her head back in pain. Goten took advantage and bit her neck. Bulla growled and bit his neck also. They both experienced each other memory and saw the loved they both had for each other.

When it was over they looked into each others eyes. The rest of there time together they spent showing each other who much they love the other

* * *

**A/N: What did you think. I know what you are thinking, you want to know what going to happen between Pan and Trunks, but you know what they saw always save the best for last. Also reviews are welcome!!! Love Pinkrose786**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or characters.**

**A/N: Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Okay on with the story.**

* * *

Her breathing was shallow as she made her way the forest. With each step she took her excitement increase. The forest was at and eerie level of quietness. She step on a twig and jump. Okay girl come down. I can take anyone who tries to oppose me. Everyone...except for Trunks-kun . With that in mind she keep walking until she reach a clearing. That when she heard it, footsteps. As she turned around she the footsteps stop. 

She felt a rush of adrenaline course through her body, as she search the night. "Who's there." she screamed into the darkness.

She heard someone chuckle, it was a sound she knew all to well. Out of the shadows came her prince and the love of her life. As she looked into his eyes she saw lust, and another emotion that she couldn't recognize.

"Well my dear aren't you going to run. "He said in a deep and sexy voice. Pan smirked and took off. She flew about ten feet and started to walk. She was really overjoyed because Trunks was coming after her which meant he loved, also he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

She nearly squealed in delight. She froze as she felt some one breathing on her neck. "Aw, don't tell me that it Pan-chan. I was expecting more of a challenge from you." she could hear the smirk in his voice. She growled and took off again.

She rounded a corner and flew back to the clearing. Pan dove into the lagoon and swan to the bottom. Okay I need to think, how do I get rid of Trunks. I may wand him to catch me, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on him. Pan thought with a smirk. Swimming up to the surface, she took in a mouth full of air.

That when she felt it, something grabbing her ankle and pulling her back under water. She panic and started thrashing about. The person ho grabbed her took hold o her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He smirked and Pan punch him and shot into the air.

She landed in the middle of the forest and ran into a cave. She walked deep into the cave until she reached the end. She pressed her Saiyan body into the wall and held her breath.

"Um, now where did she go." said Trunks aloud. He was walking through the forest, every once and the while he'd stop and sniff the air.

Suddenly he stop and smirk and started walking toward a cave. Pan was still holding her breath when he entered. Her eyes widen she saw him. A surge of heat went through her body, when he smirk.

He looked at her when she started to breath again, but that's not what gave her away. It was her scent.

"Hello there love, you did good but it wasn't good enough." Pan was now gasping for air. Oh well I gave it my all, and besides who would want a mate who couldn't catch them on instinct along.

"Well are you going to come to me." he asked looking into her eyes. Pan just stared still trying to take in air.

"I guess not." he started walking towards her and didn't stop until his body as crushed to hers. He ran his finger through her hair. "Um, you smell good." Pan was now shaking with excitement and fear.

"Trunks, can we not…um….mate in here." Pan ask turning three different shades of red. Trunks smirked, and wrap his arms around her waist, and took off towards the clearing.

"Better?" he asked kissing her neck. Trunks stop his sweet torture on her neck and looked into her eyes.

"So, Pan you wanna be my woman." he asked stroking her tail affectionately. Pan head was resting on his shoulder, eyes close and mouth ajar, and she was breathing heavily.

"Yes." she said drunks with lust.

"As you wish." they both simultaneously sunk there canines into each other neck. They both watch from the sides line as the other lived there lives.

When the came to they looked into each others eyes and the rest of the night showed each other how much they cared.

* * *

**A/N: It has come to my attention that some people don't like suggested lemon. So that all you're going to get. Sorry to you lemon lovers. Reviews are welcomed. Love Pinkrose786. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it character. **

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. Guess what I'm going to be introducing a new character, so look out.**

* * *

The next morning a young Saiyan prince was woken from his sleep by his mate hair tickling his nose. Pan was resting soundlessly beside him. She had her hand resting on his chest the other by her side. There legs were intertwined, there was a slight blush on her cheeks. To Trunks she was the most beautiful Saiyan ever. 

Trunks brush a piece of hair out of her face and leaned over and kissed her forehead. This motion caused her to stir, she gave a slight yawn, and finally awake.

"Morning." she said with a smile her eyes dancing with joy. Trunks gave a grunt and yawned. He then turned and wrap his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to his body.

Trunks started nuzzling her neck and massaging her body. "You know, I'm really surprise you still have a voice." he said with a smirk.

Pan blush slightly and playfully punch him in the shoulder. "Whatever Trunks, I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Trunks chuckled, "Yeah, but that was just because I was causing your screams."

Pan rolled her eyes at his cockiness, and wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. As she was going in for the second kiss Trunks pulled back. At Pan's confused face he gave a boyish grin.

"Pan we have to go, Father said he has something to show us." Pan gave a sigh of disappointment and tried to kiss him again.

"Pan." he said in a stern voice. "Okay Fine." she said in a huff. Trunks smirked and said, "No, worries I make it up to ya."

Pan smiled and started to dress and they headed back to the palace.

On there way back they ran unto a very satisfied looking Goten and a glowing Bulla.

"Hi guys!" said Pan while flying through the air.

"Hey Pan-chan how did it go." asked a overly exited Bulla.

"How do you think." Pan replied with arrogance. Bulla just laugh and wink at her brother. They landed at the palace and walked into the Throne room. When they walked in there smiles fell as they felt the tension in the room.

"Father?" Bulla asked looking into her dad's angry eyes. "Mother, what going on." she asked after seeing her father wasn't responding.

Bulma eyes were full of sorrow as she beckon them all to come closer. As the did the screen on the side of the wall came into there line of vision. They all gasp at what they saw. One of there long time friend(s) whom they thought was dead was in what seemed to be a torture rooming bleeding to death.

Bulla covered her mouth and tears started steaming down her face. Goten pulled her into his arms, and rub her back trying to come her.

Pan was shaking with anger. How could anyone be so cruel. She looked over at Trunks and his expression seemed to be identical to Vegeta.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Trunks. "You guys told us she was dead." he was almost shaking with anger, after all Rose is one of his best friends.

"We don't know. We all thought that Rose had died, it seems as though she didn't." Bulma tried to explain.

Vegeta growled, "What!? is the meaning of this." he roared at the screen.

There was silence for a minute until they heard a voice chuckle. "Temper, temper, my dear King, after all this time you are still the same." the voice sounded like someone had taken there hands and raked them across a chalk board.

When they came into view they all gasp at his appearance. He had a body similar to Frieza, with brownish skin and gold cat like eyes.( he had the tail to)

"My King, I have a interesting proposition for you." he said with a evil chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: dun, dun, dun who is this new enemy. What could he possibly have to tell Vegeta. Only time will tell. If you want to know just stay tuned. Also reviews are welcomed!!!!! Love Pinkrose786**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the captivating review** **Andrea from Argentina. In this chapter there will be some surprises and explanations.**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" asked an enraged Vegeta. "What, could you possible say that could spike my interest. More importantly what are you doing with my _**daughter**_." 

"_**Patience, my King all will be clear in due time. First, off I think introduction are in order. My name is Prince Zany, of the Planet Zannet. Now if you wish to see this bitch alive again, this is what you must do."**_

Vegeta was getting angrier by the second, Trunks had to pull Bulma and Pan behind him. Goten also had to pull Bulla behind him. Vegeta had powered up slightly, but that was enough to go damage to those not trained properly or not enough.

"Father, come down." said Trunks. It seems as though Vegeta wasn't listening. The girl known as Rose on the screen in the back ground began to stir.

"_**You bastard." she said getting up, gasping for air. She began coughing violently, and spitting up blood. "Papa, you must not do as he ask." those were her finally words because she was struck with a ki blast.**_

Vegeta was now shaking with rage. _**"Now, my dear King." he said in a female voice. "If you wish to see the second Princess live here what you are to do, seen me your daughter Bulla, and her guard Pan." he finished with a cruel smirk and closed the link.**_

Vegeta's anger reached it peak, a vain was throbbing in his forehead. His power level was rising rapidly. "Bardock!" he screamed into the communication device. When the scientist/warrior came in there was fear in his eyes.

"Yes my Ki-" he was interrupted by the Kings hand around his neck. "You told me my daughter was dead. How did this bastard get a hold of her, and where is she." he asked in a violent rage. He was holding Bardock neck so tight, that he thought his wind pipes would break.

Trunks came out of his thoughts when this happened. "You guys we need to stop this. If we don't we might never find Rose."

The others nodded. "Here is what we must do, Bulla and Pan get my mother to safety. Goten come with me, we'll try to get him off."

Bulla and Pan did there parts. Goten and Trunks charged at Vegeta, who was to busy slamming Bardock back and forwards to the wall to notice. Goten grabbed one arm, Trunks grabbed the other. "Father this won't solve anything, we need Bardock to help us find her." he tried to reason, but that wasn't working so he and Goten started to pull.

Vegeta let go to Bardock and watch as he slid to the floor gasping for air with a scowl. Vegeta shook the guys off him, and mentally counted to ten. Trying to cool the ever burning rage in his heart.

How, how did he get his hands on her, and keep it a secret all this time.

"Brats gets off your asses. We need to figure out a way to find Rose." he said looking them directly in the eyes. With that he walked out room, headed to the GR. It going to take hours upon hours to cool the heat burning in his heart.

Goten and Trunks got of there buts and walked up to the others. They were standing at the Throne, with Bulma in the middle and Pan to her right, and Bulla to her left. "Mother, what are we going to do?" asked Trunks. "I mean we can't just give him the girls, but we can't leave Rose over there." he said with brotherly concern.

Bulma blue eyes held a lot of sorrow. This was a situation were her knowledge could think of no solution. Bulma gave a sigh of depressions and said, "I guess we put in everything we can and try our best to find her. Maybe we'll think of something alone the way."

Bulla and Pan looked at each other with determination in there eyes, "Mother I..I think I'd would be best if myself and Pan went alone with his plan." Pan saw that the others were about to argue so she cut in. "You guys know Rose would do the same for us. There is no telling what she going through. With us there we can help her and figure out a plan to escape."

"I see what you guys are saying but there no way Vegeta would let you, I mean he has already lost one daughter, there is no way he'll loose another." said Bulma.

"You guys should listen to Bulma, there is no need to put more of our friends in danger." said Goten.

Pan and Bulla eyes snap with fire. "We are going." they said in unison. "You guys are being selfish we have to go and help Rose." said Bulla. "She's are friend and my sister, you know she'd do the same for us in a heartbeat."

Pan nodded her head in agreement, "Beside we can take care of ourselves." After several hours of explaining they finally agreed with the girls. "Okay now all we have to do is run this by father." said Bulla with sadden eyes.

"No need I've already heard your little speeches." said Vegeta causing the group of five to jump at his voice. "I must say you to have grown a lot, but know if you do this, there no promise of any of your returns." he said trying to see if they really were brave enough to go on a mission like this.

"We know Father, but we are willing to go in order to save my sister."

Vegeta sighed, "I can't allow it. You b-" he was cut off by the transmission device on the wall.

"Vegeta-sama." said Prince Zany with a purred. the group turned to the device. "I just thought I'd give you some help with your decision." Rose was in the same room but with fresh clothes on. She was surround by ten men. They all lunged at her, taking turn beating on her already weak body. You could hear her screams even if you were deaf.

"ENOUGH!!" screamed an very anger Vegeta. "They are coming, but you had better start praying because when I find you not even the Gods will be able to tear me away from you."

"Very well my King." he said an closed the link with a devious smile.

Vegeta turned to the girls, "Still want to go." when they nodded he continued. "Then spend they rest of your time with your mates and loved ones." With that he left to still the flame that returned with a venges to his heart.

* * *

A/N: What Vegeta has another DAUGHTER. See I told you there would be some surprises. Reviews are welcomed!!! Love Pinkrose786. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters.**

**A/N: Tears and very passionate goodbyes can by expected from our favorites couples. (But not to passionate .) Okay on with the chapter. _sorry guys no updates until i get some reviews!!_**

_

* * *

_

Pan watched as Bulma soundlessly followed Vegeta out of the Throne room. She then turned her attention to one of her best friends Bulla. She had sadden blue eyes as she turned to her mate Goten. He looked at her and took her hand and lead her out of the room.

Pan gave Bulla a small smile and turned to the very silent Trunks with a sigh. She tried to give him a joyous smile, but he just stared into her eyes searching her soul. She reached over and grasped his face into her hands. "Trunks." she said in a whisper.

At the sound of his name he came out of the daze he was in. He wrap his arms around her waist and forcefully pulled her body to his. Pan gave a gasp, but was silence by his tongue in her mouth. Pan immediately leaned into the kiss, and wrap her arms around his neck.

Pan face was flushed when he pulled away, and her breath was coming in short gasp. Trunks pulled Pan back to his body and rested his head in the curve of her neck. Trunks gave a sigh and that when she felt it.

Warm drops of water on her neck. She gave a gasp of surprise, Pan kissed Trunks cheek and rub his back soothingly. "Trunks, what's the matter." she asked her voice full of concern.

Trunks pulled Pan body closer to himself, trying to remember every curve on her body. "Pan-chan I appreciate the fact, that you are willing to help my sister. I-I think it incredibly honorable, just be careful love. Make sure she doesn't come home alone." he said as he finally pulled away from her body. "I promise." she said and leaned in for another kiss.

Pan could sense Trunks need for her, and she wouldn't no couldn't deny him anything, but she still had a small protest to give. "Trunks-kun, could we go to your room. I'd rather not be made love to in the Throne room." she asked/said with a smile.

Trunks gave a small smirk and sweep her off her feet and carried her to his chambers. He open the door with his feet, because he didn't want to stop kissing her. He placed her on the floor and hastily removed her clothes.

"Trunks slo-" she was interrupted by Trunks kissing her and picking her back up, and placing her gently on his bed. Trunks stood, and admire Pan in all her glory, meaning she was in her birthday suit.

Trunks gave a sigh, and leaned over and kissed her, but removed his clothes before he joined her. "Pan you know I love you right." he said inbetween kissed. Pan nodded. "Pan." he said/asked. "Yeah." she manage to moan out.

"Do you love me?" he asked

"Of course." she said looking in to his eyes lovingly. "Then said it. Tell me you love me."

"I Love you Trunks-Kun."

He stared into her eyes lovingly before kissing her again, he kissed her all over her body, and made loved to her the entire night. Even if you weren't a Saiyan you still could here Pan pleasure screams for miles.

* * *

Goten leaded Bulla to his chamber and closed the door. He went and sat on the bed, with his back to her. He rubbed his sore neck, and gave a sad sigh. Bulla sensing the stress of her mate, climbed on the bed and crawled over to him. 

She started to massage his neck, Goten leaned into her caress. "Goten-chan, are you alright." she asked then leaned down and kiss his neck. Goten nodded and grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his lapped. He started to caress her face, and brush the hair out of her face. Bulla looked into his eyes, and leaned up to his lips to give him a soft but passionate kiss.

"Goten, everything's going to be fine, knowing Rose she already got and escape plan." she said with a smile. She reach up and cupped his face in her hands. "Promise." she said and kissed him again.

Goten sighed, and held her like you would hold a smile child and pulled her closer, and buried his head into her hair and took in her scent.

"Bulla, I don't think you should go." he started causing Bulla to tensed in his arm. "Wait calm down, let me explain." he sighed and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Bulla, I know for a fact that we can find Rose if we tried. There no need for you to go. What if something happened to you, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

Bulla sighed and wrap her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Goten, I'm so sorry for any pain I've cause you, but I-I must help her." "Please, try to understand, I love my sister, there is no telling what she going through, and if I can lessen her pain by going then I'm going." she said getting out of his lap.

Goten sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at her distressed face her eyes begging him not to argue farther. He dropped his face into his hand and cried softly. Bulla drop to her knees in front of him, and pulled his hands from his face. She brought his head to her chest and just held him in her arms, trying her best to sooth him.

Goten pulled Bulla back into his lapped and kissed her deeply on the lips. He laid her on the bed and said, "Bulla-chan I will respect your decision, but j-just promise that you will come back to me." he said looking her squarely in the eyes. Bulla gave a small smile, and said, "I promise to come back to you."

Goten smiled and for the remainder

of the night made love to her.

* * *

Return to Top 


	9. Chapter 9

**Dis: I don't own dragonball z or any of it char.**

**A/N: I was just wandering if anyone was still reading this. Huh . If you are please review, okay on with the story. Okay guys here is the deal if you review the next chapter will be twice as long, kay.**

* * *

The next day everyone met at the loading docks. The only people present were Pan, Trunks, Pan's parents, Bulla and Goten and Bulla's parents. 

Pan stared into the eyes of her father, she could see the anger in them. He didn't want to let here go, but he knew I wouldn't waver from my decision. She turn towards her mother with a sigh, her mother had tears in her eyes.

"Mama, don't be sad. Everything going to be fine. I promise to come home. I love you Mother." she said looking into her eyes. Videl tears came freely at this and she embrace her daughter.

"Oh Pan I love you too. Remember, even though I resent this decision I'm very proud of you." Pan nodded and tried her best to fight back her tears. Gohan walked over an embrace them both.

Trunks looked on with a heavy heart, his ocean blue eyes were glistening from unshed tears. He didn't want to let his Pan-chan leave, but he also wanted to help his sister. He let out a aggrieved sigh and ran his shaking fingers through his hair.

Bulla looked away from the sad scene and into the sad eyes of her mother. "Mother, pleas s-stop crying. I-I promise to be careful. Mama no matter what happen r-remember that I-I love y-you." she said giving her a hug.

Bulma was crying her eyes out, she didn't want to send her daughter into danger, but she couldn't bare the thought of her youngest daughter in danger. If Bulla want to help she would let her.

"I-I understand honey. I-I love you to. Now let me ask are you sure you want to do this."

Bulla pulled slightly away and said, "There's not a doubt in my mind." Bulma nodded and gave her another hug. Bulla pulled away and went over to her father. Her head was bowed as she stood in front of him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"You have no reason to bow, I think what you are doing is extremely honorable, if not stupid." he started. "I know you want fail."

Tear were now streaming down her face as she said, "Father I want fail, I-I promise to bring her home." she embrace him, and kissed his cheek before saying, "I love you Papa." she gave them both one more hug and made her way over to Goten.

Pan gently pulled away from her parents and gave them a smile. "Take care." She look at Trunks and made her way over to him. She cup his cheek in her hand and he lean into her soft hand.

"Are you proud of me Trunks?" He nodded, and that brought a smile to her face. He grabbed both of her hands and wrap them around his neck, after that he wrap his hands her waist pulling her close. They were so close that there foreheads were touching.

No words were spoken between the two as they silently search each other eyes. Suddenly Trunks eyes sparkle as if he found what he was looking for. Pan blink, looking confused she open her mouth to ask him something. She never got the chance as he crushed his lips to hers. Trunks sighed as he broke the kiss, and pulled her closer. He closed his eyes for a minute, and Pan never took her eyes off him. "I love you." Pan smiled and said, " I love you too."

Goten and Bulla were saying there final goodbyes as well and finished with a kiss. The couples were interrupted by the sound of clapping hands. Everyone in the room turned there attention towards the monitors.

"Bravo really bravo, such touching goodbyes, you actually brought a tear to my eye." Zany said wiping away a false tear. Vegeta step forward with a scowl. "Zany, when I find you I will make you suffer." they way he said it sent shivers up the spines of everyone in the room.

Zany gave a amused and mocking laugh, "My dear King that the beauty of it you'll never find me." Vegeta growl and his scowl darken. "Anyways, now girls it time to leave, your new home awaits."

Trunks and Goten growled and put a protective arm around the girls. Zany smirked, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't tell me you're having second thought. Need I remind you of why they are coming."

With a wave of his hand Rose appeared on the screen. She was in a room sleeping but not soundless, she seemed to be in pain. "Okay we get the point, so tell me how is this going to go down." Vegeta could hear Videl and Bulma crying in the background.

Zany appeared back on the screen again and said, "A ship should be arriving for them just about now." As soon as he said this a ship land on the docks. "Now don't try anything funny, meaning no heroes, if I find anything that even looks suspicious there lives will be forfeit." Zany said with a purr.

Vegeta sighed and ran his hands through his hair, while glancing at everyone in the room. "Okay girls be brave and take care of yourselves."

"Right" they said in unison. Bulla gave her brother one last huge and kiss Goten. Pan gave Goten a hug and kiss Trunks. "Bye" they said in a soft voice.

They had all there things packed in capsules. As they loaded the ships there mothers broke down in tears. Trunks and Goten finally let there tears fall as well. "Don't cry guys we'll be fine." they said as the door closed. As soon as the door closed the ship vanished. Trunks fail to one knee and clench at his heart. His tears were staining the floor, and he was breathing roughly. "Pan please be careful and come back to me." he thought. "I didn't know it would be this hard."

Goten was leaning on the wall and crying softly, while Vegeta and Gohan tried there best to comfort there mate.

On the other side of the galaxy

"Perfect shall we go greet the new guest." purred Zany to his royal guards. They made there way to the loading docks and were greeted by a newly arrived ship. Bulla and Pan were a little shaken up and confused by fastness of the ship. The door open with a hiss, and Bulla could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Pan stood with cool calculating eyes and grabbed Bulla hand. Her voice was soft almost a whisper as she said, "Here goes nothing." Bulla nodded. The door was finally open. They calmly and slowly made there way down the ramp, and were greeted by Prince Zany.

"So we meet at last." said Zany with a crazed laugh.

"The pleasure mine Zany, now tell me were is Rose." Pan said with false sweetness. Bulla grip her hand tighter telling her without words to be careful. Pan nodded as if she understood. Zany laughter died at the disrespect she was showing him. He motion to his guard at the right of him, and the next minute Pan was clenching her stomach in pain.

"Pan, are you okay, what happened." Bulla gasp. Zany voice was low and menacing as he said, "Brat you'll do well to learn your place. You are not on Planet Vegeta anymore."

"How da-" Bulla sentence was cut off as she was slap across the face.

"If you two don't be quiet you will find yourself in a regeneration chamber." he said and the girls were silent. "Now if you get out of place again I won't go easy on you. Take them to Rose's rooms." With that Zany made his exit.

"Get up you wenches." said one of the guards.

"Why y-" Pan was cut off by Bulla hand on her mouth. "Lead the way." said Bulla.

"Pan you must learn to control your temper, if you don't our whole mission will be lost."

Pan growled but said fine while rubbing her stomach. They made it to the room in five minutes. "Rose will explain to you what you are to do here, if I was you I heed all of her warning." said the same guard eyeing Pan lustfully. Pan rolled her eyes and lead Bulla into the room and slam the door behind her.

A painful moan scared them both and they turned there attention towards the bed. Pan looked at Bulla noticing the tears in her eyes as she stared a her younger sister. "Pan it's Rose." she said making her way over. Pan followed and the both sat on different sides of the bed.

Bulla ran her hand over her sister sweaty brow, which caused her to awake. She stared at them with pain filled ruby red eyes and blink once before saying, "What are you guys doing here!?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I really wasn't motivate to write this because of the lack of reviews. So did you guys enjoy this chp. I want know unless you review. Also tell me if I need to continue or stop while I'm ahead. Love Pinkrose786!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z/gt or the characters. I'm make no money of this story. So please DON'T SUE!!!**

**Pink rosé's Note: I'm so sorry for the late review. I know how to make it up, I'm going to make this chapter extra long. Okay on with the story. **

**Warning: **there want be any Pan and Trunks or Bulla and Goten moments in this chapter, but if you don't read it you want be able to follow the story. Don't say I didn't warn you. But regardless, I think you will still like this chapter.

* * *

A painful moan alerted them to a presence in the room. 

"Pan it's Rose." Bulla had tears in her eyes, as you made there way over to the bed. Pan followed and they both sat on different sides of the bed

Bulla ran her hand over her sister sweaty brow, which caused her to awake. She stared at them with pain filled ruby red eyes and blink once before saying, "What are you guys doing here!?"

Bulla blink at the flash of angry that ran through her sister eyes. "W-we came-"

"You should be grateful that we are here. We gave a lot to come help you." Pan said with a frown.

Rose sat up with a painful moan. "That not what I meant. I'm very grateful that you can to 'help' me as you say, but this is not the place for you guys to be. It's dangerous."

"Don't you think we know that. We gave up our free lives to come help your ungrateful ass. So stop stating the obvious."

"Pan right Rosie, we left our mates behind. So please just-" Bulla paused when she saw the fury in her sister eyes. "Rose"

"Just what. Watch you guys go through the pain and turmoil I've been through for years." she started. "I want let it happen you guys have to go back now. I'll be fine."

"Will you just shut up! We came to help you, and we are. So just accepted it, and what do you mean go back." Pan started. "Bulla and myself have made it our mission to come help you. We promised everyone that we would bring _you and ourselves_ home, and we intend to keep that promise."

Rose sat up fully. "But you don't understand, if you stay here."

"We know the risk Rosie, and we took that risk when we boarded that spacecraft. Can't you just accepted that we aren't leaving without you." said Bulla staring directly in her eyes.

Rose closed her eyes with a sigh and ran a shaking hand through her hair. "Fine."

0

Prince Zany was royally piss. Even though the transfer went smoothly, does little wenches ruin his fun. On top of that one of his _loyal_ royal guards had returned. A sour look cross his face as he stared down at the fool.

"Lord Zany I'll conquered Plant X, in under three days."

Zany smirked at the sound of pride in his guards voice, then erupted into a malevolence laughter.

Kiyoshi flinched at the sound of cackling laughter coming from Zany. He looked up with a frown. "My-"

"Really just three days, tell me my dear Hiroshi long would it take you conqueror that worthless planet."

Hiroshi smirk and stared down at his rival from his master side. "Just one day my lord."

Zany smirked at the obvious anger coming from Kiyoshi. "I would expect no less from you, but that worthless Kiyoshi, ha, three days fit his power level just right."

Kiyoshi growled, biting his tong to keep form lashing out. His pride was taking a major beating.

"One more thing before you leave, make sure your previous Rose isn't dead. We had to use her as bait to get what we wanted."

Kiyoshi froze. "You bastard what did you do to her."

"I'd be more worried about what going to happen to you if you don't watch your tone. Lash out like again and your wench want have anyone to protect her." Zany started with venom in his voice. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU DISGUST ME!!"

Kiyoshi rose and swiftly left the throne and made his way to Rose's room.

"Hiroshi I want you to keep and eye on them. Even though having those brat's here is apart of the plan you can never be to careful." Zany said with a smirk.

"Yes lord."

0

Kiyoshi was a warrior, with the body of a god. He was just a little shorter than Goku with short spiky hair. He was always frowning, but right now he wasn't frowning he was scowling while fuming inside. Anyone that was in his way immediately jump to safety as he made his way to Rose room.

"Rose!" his scowl deepened as he stared at the strangers sitting on her bed.

Three sets of eyes were now staring at him. One with a frown, another with confusion and finally one with happiness.

"Kiyoshi" Rose whispered.

Pan looked back at Rose still frowning. "You know this idiot Rose."

"Well yes, he is my friend.'

Kiyoshi humph, "There is know such things as friends. Now tell me who are these people."

Bulla and Pan were fuming. This man didn't know them and yet he was blankly disrespecting them.

"I'll have you know-"

"There my friends from Planet Vegeta and they have come to help me." Rose interrupted staring directly at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi looked at them with cool calculating eyes, trying to see if they were of any use. "I see no reason for you to be here, but I'm assuming you had no choice in coming. Well I'm right aren't I."

Bulla bowed her head. "We had a choice, so we decided to come."

Pan just looked on in silence, trying to see what her next move should be.

"Pity is for the weak." he stated and made his way over to the bed. "Come here Rose, let get you to the regeneration chambers. You two should follow, I have a few things to tell you that I think you should know about this place."

Pan and Bulla watch as Rose got out of the bed an into the arms to Kiyoshi. "How do we know we can trust you." asked Pan after her moments of silence.

Kiyoshi shrugged. "Fine you can stay here and figure this place out yourself. But I warn you, you want like what you fine. It will be best if you two come with me. But do as you wish, I have no intention of explaining myself to you" He lifted Rose into his arms and made his way out of the room.

"Kiyoshi we can't leave them."

He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Don't worry, love, they will follow."

"What should we do Bulla."

"My sister trust him, in fact she seems to be in love with him so I say we follow." Bulla said making her way to the door. She paused and turn to look at her friend who hadn't taken a step.

"You coming?"

Pan sighed, "Yeah, like I have a choice." _I wonder what my Trunksie is doing, oh, how miss him._

0

The chamber was shaking as the two teen pounded each other relentless, they were both trying to get there mind of the constant pain in there hearts but nothing was working.

With one final punch they each landed on there backs breathing heavily.

"Gravity off." Trunks offered with a sigh, and gave another sigh with the chamber shut down. He looked over at his friend, noticing he was trying to keep unshed tears in there place.

"Goten, what do you think they are doing. We have been avoiding this subject for hours, but I have a theory if we talk about we will feel better."

"Feel better Trunks, Feel better, humph, the only thing that going to make me _feel better_ is having my mate and niece home again."

"Humph, it was just a theory."

Goten sat up with a confused expression on his face. "How can you be so calm, you do realize that we sent our mates off into a hellhole, but not only that your sister, my friend, has been there for years _suffering. _And yet you act like-like."

"Act like what, go on say it. Say what on your mind."

"Like-like you don't even _care._ I know it only been a couple of hours, but you have been this way sense they left. Tell me why is that. Are you not afraid that you may never see your mate or sister again, doesn't that bother you."

"Of course it bothers me Goten, it's tearing me up inside. It's just, I don't know what to do. I'm trying to play it calm, because when you are calm all the answers come to you. I-I just don't know what to do." Trunks stated in a choking voice.

Goten laid back down the sweat on his body making him uncomfortable, but he ignored it.

"Shit, Trunks you should have said that at first. You're like me I don't know how to deal with it either, but the thing that gives me comfort is I can still fell my Bulla-chan, from the bond. If she had stayed a little long I probably would be able to hear her thoughts as well, but we never made it that far."

Trunks listened in silence. "Trunks what about you can you feel Panny."

"All the time. I feel her anxiety, I can't explain it, it's like I can just grasp her life force right now." he started. "Is that how you feel Goten."

"Yes it is." he said with a sigh. "I worry but not to much, because I know we will find them one day."

"Yeah, and when we do, we are going are going to make this Zany idiot pay." Trunks finished.

They were interrupted from there conversion, by red blaring light. They both immediately sat up and head for the throne room.

0

"How long do she has to be in there." asked Pan.

"Just a hour, if I hadn't left she wouldn't even be in this condition.'

"Excuse me, but um, what did you mean when you said pity is for the weak."

He looked down at Bulla with a frown. "It is exactly how it sounds. You two took pity on Rose, and came to 'help' her, and only the weak show pity."

"First of all, we didn't take pity on her. We would have came to help either way. Second of all, we are not weak. We know how to handle ourselves." Pan nearly shouted.

Kiyoshi turned back to chamber, adjusting the setting until they were just right and step back. "No matter how you say it or what you say, you took pity on Rose and came to help her, and that makes you weak. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad about yourself, I'm saying it because it is true. It up to you to believe it or not."

"Now all this time as past, and yet I still don't know your names. Tell me now for I want ask again."

Pan frowned and crossed her arms with a scoff. Bulla sighed. "I'm Princess Bulla of Planet Vegeta." she started. "and my friend Pan, became the third Princess when she mated my brother Trunks."

"Humph, there are some things you should know."

"We do you care what happens to us you've been nothing short of a ass since we got here." said Pan.

"I really don't care, but it seems Rose has taking a liking to you. So the things I do for you idiots are not for you it for Rose." he explained.

Bulla walked over to the chamber and watched her sister sleep. "You seem to care for my sister, yet you have such a cold hearted personality, why do you do the things you do for her."

"That none of your business, I have my reason for the things I do, I have no obligation to explain myself to you."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it Bulla, we'll get some answers from Rose." Pan interrupted. "This guy, Kiyoshi, is not worth our time. He not the one we came to help."

"That may be, but I'm a big part of Rose's life, so it would be a good idea not to get on my bad side. You." he stated looking at Pan. "are on your way there."

"I really don-" she was interrupted by the chamber beeping. Kiyoshi walk over to it and started the draining process. They all watch as the cords and breathing mask disconnected. Rose open her eyes with a sigh. She climbed out the chamber and look around with curious eyes.

"What's with all the frowns." she asked

"Your idiot of a friends as been insulting us since he came here." Pan said with obvious dislike.

"Don't let it get to you Panny, he didn't mean any harm. It'sjust his nature."

They were all the started at the sound of the intercoms beeping on. "Kiyoshi, bring the girls to the throne room now." Zany commanded

Kiyoshi frown quickly turn to a scowl at the sound of Zany voice and command. "Rose get dressed." Rose quickly put on her clothes.

"I'm pretty sure, that you both have meet Zany. You know how he is so I shouldn't have to say to much. I'm I right." When they both gave a nod of the head he lead them to the throne room.

"Okay here we are, try not to show any fear. Even if you aren't scared bow, because I want carry you out of the throne room."

They entered the room with cool calculating eyes and march up to Zany. With a quick glance at him they all bowed.

"My lord, why have you summon us." asked Kiyoshi

Zany smirked, "Nothing to much I just want the girls here to see something." With that said the monitors came.

"Papa!" was Rose immediate reaction. Vegeta stared at her,_ she hasn't changed a bit._

Kiyoshi looked at her strangely as she stood never taking her eyes off the monitor. Bulla and Pan followed her lead as they stood and stared at the monitor.

"Trunks." Pan breath in awe as she stared at him.

"Goten." was Bulla first reaction.

Zany smirked turned into a frown when he saw the girls reaction. "I didn't say you could stand. On your knees now." Rose whipped her head around to face him with a frown.

The others including the ones on Planet Vegeta could only stare in awe as Rose anger got the best of her. "You bastard, you tell me and you tell me now we did you bring them here. What do you have going in that psychotic brain of your."

"Zany what's the meaning of this, tell me now why did you contact us." asked Vegeta.

"That simple really, it was going to be short, but since smart Rose made her comments it going to twice as long."

"What are you talking about Zany." asked Kiyoshi. Pan and Bulla had now turned back to see what Zany was going to say.

There questions were answer when Zany press a button and Rose started to scream.

"Rose, what the matter." Pan and Bulla asked in unison. But she didn't answer she just keep screaming and start griping her head, as she feel to the floor.

They gang on the monitor didn't know what to say. They couldn't do noting and they felt useless. They watch as guards surround Pan and Bulla and started fighting them. They held there on for a while, but became wearily when even more came. There screams and blood now mix in with Roses.

"Zany stop this now." Vegeta ordered. Zany simply laughed. "Aren't you enjoying the show my King." Everyone then watch as Kiyoshi walk over to the girls, he got between the guards and the girls, and started to fight them off. He didn't stop until they were all dead.

Zany crazed smile fell. "Kiyoshi what do you think you are doing. You know better than to interfere with me." Kiyoshi simple walked over to Rose, just as he was picking her up. Hiroshi fazed in front of him.

"Kiyoshi, I understand you so called honor of Rose, but you know better than to mess up the lords plan. Have you lost you mind."

"I have never nor will I start explaining my actions to you. Now step aside or prepare to die."

"Ha, you kill me. That will be the day."

"Hiroshi I have no time for this foolishness. Step aside or prepare to die. I want say it again."

"Kiyoshi, leave now, put Rose down, and your punishment want be to horrendous." Zany ordered.

"My lord, I have no intention of leaving Rose here. Do as you will to the others, but if you touch Rose again I will kill you." he stated and proceed to leave the room.

"Kiyoshi, please don't leave them there are my friends. They need our help, please."

"If that is what you wish."

"Thank you."

Zany was fuming this idiot was disobeying him, but he couldn't do a thing to him. If only he wasn't the only one left.

The gang on the monitor all watch in awe as this man disobeyed Zany, they were sure that he would get some type of beating, but Zany did nothing but watch as he led the girls out of the room.

"Shall I follow my lord." asked Hiroshi.

"No, this fit right into my plan."

"What plan is that Zany." asked Vegeta.

"My dear king you shall find out soon enough." with a flick of his hand the monitors were off.

Hiroshi only stared as his master gave a crazed laugh.

0

Vegeta scowl, and turn to everyone in the room.

"Father we have to get them off that planet, after seeing that nothing can keep my calm."

"He right Vegeta." Goten agreed.

"Don't you think I know that. Your mothers don't need to know about this." was all Vegeta said as he left the room.

0

Kiyoshi stood guard by the girls as the heal in the chamber._ Zany he let me go, he didn't say a word. That was to easy. He's planning something. I have to find out what it is._

* * *

Pink rose: I warned you about the moments, but regardless I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's one of the longest chapter I've ever written. So tell me what you think. Don't worry this is still a Pan and Trunks story. Love Pink rose 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball z or any of the character.**

**A/N: Okay mission finish all my story, is on. I'm almost through with Friends in Love. Just a few more chapters. R/R. In this chapter, they girls are going to have a short dream, It'll go from Rose, to Bra, and finally Pan. Pan and Bulla dreams, come from there mates contacting them. Rose dream is simply that, a dream. Surprises!! I'll separate the dreams with an ()**

* * *

**Three months later**

The soft glow of the moonlight, wrap around the three girls resting peacefully in the bed. There bodies were tried after, the strange ordeal with Zany. So they rested, under the protection of Kiyoshi. There bodies rested, while there minds wondered, filling them with happiness. Kiyoshi frowned, listening to the identical sighs, coming from there lips. He wondered, what they were dreaming about.

His eyes flew to Rose, he stared at her as a soft smile came to her lips. He wondered what she was dreaming about. _interesting_

_()_

"Kiyoshi will you stay with me, forever." Rose knew she was dreaming, she had this same dream, almost every night.

"I promised, to protect you for all times, did I not." Rose smiled at him, as she picked up another, flower from the field.

"I know that, but-" she sighed, shaking her head, looking away. Kiyoshi walked to her, squatting, so he could look in her eyes. "Tell me, what is it?"

"I love you, Kiyoshi. I have loved you for a very long time now." her words echoed, through the fields. Rose frowned in her sleep, twisting and mumbling to herself. But Kiyoshi couldn't make out what she was saying. He frowned, his eyes flying to the girl by the name of Bulla, she was mumbling as well.

()

"Oh, Goten when will, we come home." tears were threatening to fall from Bulla blue eyes. The wind wipe, through her hair, she gasped when Goten pulled her into his arms.

"We're doing everything we can. We will find you guys soon." he murmured, kissing her cheek. "Do not cry. You will be home soon, in my arms. I promise."

"Oh, Goten. I love you so much. I cannot stand, being away from you." her fingers, dug into his shoulders.

"It will be over soon. You will be safe. An I will never let you go again. Never will you leave me arms." he kissed her passionately, when the words let his lips.

"Promise." Bulla moaned, gripping his neck. "Do you promise."

"I promise."

Bulla sighed, happily in her sleep. Gripping her pillow tightly, a smile on her lips.

Just what are they dreaming about, Kiyoshi wondered. This wasn't the first time. These girls, have dreams just about every night. His eyes flew to Pan, when she let out a soft moan.

()

Pan was walking through a forest. She was dressed in a light blue dress, and her hair was swinging behind. A small sigh escaped her lips, when she entered a clearing. _where are you Trunks._

She sat down on a boulder, staring at the moon._ why isn't he coming._ she pouted, moments later a hand landed on her back making her stiffen, but she relaxed as, she was pulled to a chest, she's come to know and love. "Trunks." she breath, laying her head on his chest. Knowing giving him room to lavish her neck with kisses, and nibs.

"My little warrior, how I have missed you." he groaned, sounding like a man in pain. He turned her around in his arms, staring into her beautiful eyes. "Kiss me." he commanded.

Pan smiled, bracing one hand on his chest, the other around his neck. There lips meet, in a passionate kissed. Pan moaned, letting her love tongue invade her mouth. The saiyan prince groaned, at the pleasure her taste gave him. Damn he missed her, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again, in the real world.

He watched her eyes slipped close, and dragged his lips from hers. Trailing a path from her jaw to her neck, loving the sound of her moans. He groaned, crushing her body, to his, burying his nose in her hair. Breathing deeply.

"Soon, love. You will be with me again. An you will never leave my side again." He cupped her face with his hands. Placing chastised, kissed on her lips, cheek, nose, her eyes.

"I love you, Trunks. I love you so much." she breath, clutching him to her trembling body.

"I love you to. You must go. There calling for you." He looked into her pain filled eyes, and had to stop himself from cursing. Never, would he let his Pan go again. Never would any pain come to anyone he cared for again. When his family remember, they'll be guarded twenty-four seven.

"Must I go." she cried. "We still have a little time. Please not yet." Trunks gripped her hips, pulling her trembling body from his, though it pained him to do so. "You, must something is happening, it is urgent. I must go as well, Father has a plan. Everyone will be home soon. I love you.." he kissed her, barely catching her telling him she loved him, as she was pulled from sleep.

Pan jerked out of her sleep, just in time to catch. Kiyoshi telling them to dress. The sun was rising, and apparently Zany, had summoned them to the throne room.

"Is everything alright." Bulla looked at her fighting tears. "We don't know. Hiroshi barged in here, demanding we come to the throne room." Bulla help Rose stand, when she finished dressing.

"Kiyoshi." Pan and Bulla looked at Rose, looking frantically around the room for her guard. They had learned, that somehow Rose had saved Kiyoshi's life. Being the honorable man he was, he pledged himself to protect her. They also learned, that Rose was madly in love with him, an that Kiyoshi didn't know. But sometimes, Pan doubted that, she had a feeling that Kiyoshi knew of her friends love, she thought that he didn't say anything, because he didn't want to hurt her.

Pan sighed pulled on her jeans and white shirt. She remembered Trunks words, they had a plan they were going home soon, just the thought made her with swelled with happiness. She didn't like this feeling, she didn't like living in fear everyday. She couldn't wait to go home.

Pan was brought out of her musing, by Bulla assuring Rose that Kiyoshi was fine. That he had step out to allow them to dress. "What does Zany want?" she asked. Rose was dressed now, and leaning on Rose for support.

Bulla shrugged. "I haven't the slightly idea. I know it's bad, because Hiroshi has returned. An he's looking, more smug than ever."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it bad. We had better be on guard." she mumbled, walking over to them.

"Indeed." Kiyoshi deep voice, drew there attention to him. An boy did he look mad. He was only this angry, when something happen to Rose. Pan tensed, more worried now that something would happen to the girl she called sister. She was always so weak, she looked ready to pass out now, as she leaned on Bulla.

"Do you now what he's planning Kiyoshi."

"I do not." he said taking Rose in his arms. He lifted her, bridle style. "But we must hurry. No need to keep the bastard waiting." The months Pan has spent with Kiyoshi and Rose has made her come to respect him. Not many people would have help Rose. They consider the weak worthless, and though Rose wasn't weak in the mind, she was weak physically.

Pan just hoped, that Trunks came for them soon. She didn't think she could take much more of this. She was ready to go home, to the loving arms of her beloved.

"Hurry Panny, he'll leave us." Bulla latched on to Pan arm and pulled her out of the room. "I'm coming Bulla-chan, not need to rush." Pan closed the door to the room, not knowing that there lives were about to change drastically again. For better or worse, who knew.

88

"Father, you think this will work." They were in the throne room discussing battle plans. They sat at the table. Vegeta at the head of course, Trunks to his left, and Goten to his right. They had yet to inform the other of what they had plan, they needed to go over it first.

"It's fool proof. They army is ready. We have back up plans, the deceives needed. But we still have yet to located there exact position. But, from what you've gather from them through your bonds, we should have that soon. When we get the location, we can set the plan into motion." Vegeta frowned, sitting back in his chair. "Now, we need to tell you mothers, and everyone else. So we can really get started."

"So, Vegeta-sama, you're saying we should have them home soon." Vegeta nodded, and Goten couldn't stop the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. "Thank Kami."

"My thoughts, exactly. I can't wait to get them home. I really can't wait to see Rose to. After years, of thinking she was dead it'll be good to see her again." Trunks said, sitting back in his chair massaging his temples.

Vegeta smirked. "Weakling." he said, trying tried to hide the fact that he was ecstatic that his daughters were coming home soon. No need for the brats to know.

"Listen to him, Goten trying to act tough. You and I both know he can't wait to see his princess." Trunks smirked, causing Goten to snigger.

"I agreed Trun-" He was cut off by someone being transported into the room. His back towards them.

"Who are you!" Vegeta demanded.

88

Kiyoshi cared a quiet Rose to the throne room. He wondered when her strength would return. Attack after attack, Zany just wouldn't let up. An Rose, had yet to regain all of her energy. "Are you alright?"

Rose nodded. "I'm fine." she said, squeezing his hand. "Apprehensive but fine."

He nodded.

"Did he come to you last night, Panny."

Pan looked at her. "Yes he did. He told me, there working on a plan. To come an get us. I can't wait."

Bulla nodded. "That what Goten meant, when he said we would be together soon." She smiled. "We'll be home soon. I can feel it."

Pan squeezed her hand gently. "First, we have to survive Zany. Every time he's called on us, it's been bad."

"I know, let us hope for the best."

"That all we really can do." Kiyoshi stop at the door, putting Rose on her feet. Gripping her arm to keep her steady. He looked at Pan and Bulla. "We're ready." Pan sighed. Kiyoshi nodded, pushing the doors open.

Pan schooled her featured, an walked behind Kiyoshi into the room. Her arms linked with Bulla's. They stood in front of Zany, frowned at him, an bowed.

"My lord, to what do we owe this visited." Kiyoshi voice was laced with hatred, but he tried his best to hide it. Zany couldn't do a thing to him, but he could hurt Pan, Rose, and Bulla. An he couldn't have that.

Zany clawed hand, tapped his chin thoughtfully. Hiroshi his loyal subject standing at his throne. "On you feet Kiyoshi. I have a very important mission for you. You'll love this." he smirked.

He steadied Rose and gracefully got to his feet. "What is it." he snapped, his angry getting the best of him. Every time he went on a mission, something was to happen to Rose. An that really piss them him off. He pacified himself, with the thought that, Pan and Bulla would help her.

Zany sneered. "You will be leaving for planet Vegeta." Pan, Rose, and Bulla heads snapped up when he said that. There heart flutter, could they be going home. "What are you saying Zany."

"You heard me, I tire of your presence. Always interfering with my plans for those whelps, no more it's time for you to leave."

Kiyoshi anger was getting the better of him, and his power cracked around him. "I will not leave Rose, here with a sadistic bastard as yourself."

Zany cackled. "You have no choice." With a flick of his risk, Kiyoshi was gone. Banish, unable to protect the girls, from Zany. Unable to get to Rose, when she needed him. He was gone. An so was there hope for survival.

"Kiyoshi!" Rose wailed, while Pan and Bulla tried to sooth her.

It's up to me now, I'll have to protect him. Pan thought. But how, oh Trunks please hurry. She hugged her crying sister while, Bulla rubbed her back, listening to Zany crazed laughter, trying in vain to hold back her tears. They slipped, an Pan could not stop them.

88

Kiyoshi was livid, when he found himself in an unfamiliar throne room. That bastard, oh how he was going to kill him. He power surged dangerously. Until he felt a death gripped on his hands. He spun around, quickly and found himself staring into the eye of Rose's father.

"What the hell are you doing here."

"Zany, that bastard. I should have known he plan on separating us. Fuck!" he screamed. "If he touched her, death will be the least of his problems."

Vegeta released him, he felt Goten and Trunks come stand beside him, but paid them not heed. He watched the man, struggle to control his anger. "Who are you." They remembered seeing him, on the monitors, protecting the girls. But they wanted to know who he was.

Kiyoshi clenched his fist and sighed, finally getting his angry under control. "I' am Prince Kiyoshi, the last of the demon warriors, and protector of the one called Rose."

Vegeta frowned left his face. "So you have been protecting my daughter. So why are you here. Why are you not with them now." he started his anger returning. "Did you just leave?"

"I would never leave my charged. Zany he sought to separate me, from Pan, Rose, and Bulla. Because I've been watching over them, until Pan and Bulla mates, came to get them." he sighed. "The bastard must be planning something."

"So you mean to tell me, that they are there alone. With that bastard." Kiyoshi nodded. Vegeta fumed. "W-"

Trunks gripped his Father shoulder. "Father this very well could work in out favor. With Kiyoshi here, we can find the planet that much easier. We could use, his knowledge of the castle to our advantage. I don't know what that bastard is planning, but he's just given us a secret weapon."

* * *

**A/n: Dun, dun, dun. R/R. Tell me what you think. I'll bet everyone is surprised about Kiyoshi birth right, and that Zany sent him to planet Vegeta. Did he just make a stupid move, or is it all part of his plan for the girls. You tell me! LOL! Also I'm sorry if I laid it on a little to thick with Rose and Kiyoshi, I just wanted everyone to view them as a impending couple.**


End file.
